The Mentor
by Jude998
Summary: One night, Deadpool's Mexican dinner is interrupted by Peter, who convinces Wade to get up and help him out on a minor mission that night. During their raid of the place, they stumble across a wounded woman in a rather gruesome scene, who, contrary to the sight, is still alive. Parker claims they need to help her get to the hospital. But things are never that simple, are they?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I don't own Deadpool, or anything Marvel. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Nothing could make this day any better," I acclaimed, as I reclined in my living room couch, "No work, binge watching my favorite TV show, and to top it off the best thing I could ever ask for as my breakfast." I picked up my deep fried burrito that was on my lap and kissed it, "I'm going to treat you so good.."<p>

_**You're pathetic.**_

"Shut up. My love for food, Mexican in particular, is stronger than you'll ever understand." I stuffed my burrito in my mouth.

_**It's not breakfast if it's 3:30 in the afternoon.**_

"Actually. It **is** if it's the first thing you eat as soon as you wake up," I said with my mouth full, "Besides," I swallowed, "What makes you think your opinion matters to _me _anyway?"

I was just indulging in my third burrito when my phone starting ringing in my pocket, "Heylooo?"

"Hi Wade, it's Peter"

"Ya I know," I said with my mouthful (it's OK that I talk with my mouthful to him because Peter is one of the only ones who doesn't scold me on the regular), "I have your ringtone set to 'Spiderwebs' by No Doubt. Such a good song, and **so relevant**!"

"Of course you do." Peter said back, sounding less than amused, "Let me guess, you're sitting on your couch playing video games while you eat."

_**He's basically got you figured out.**_

"No he doesn't" I said to the voice in my head (that's also OK, too, because Peter is fine with me talking to myself apparently) "I'm not playing video games, thank you very much."

"Don't act like you're offended" Parker chuckled, "I'm sure my guess wasn't that far off."

_**Why don't you just admit that he's right? I mean come o-**_

"Did you call me for a reason?" I shot back before the voice in my head continued, "Are your spidey senses tingling or did you just want to hear my voice?"

"Um neither, I was asked to go look into something tonight and wouldn't mind some company."

_**I know where this is going. Let me guess, you're going to pass so you can go order take out Mexican food instead and just rot on the couch?**_

"Shut up."

"What?" Peter asked.

"Not you."

"Oh, ok.." Peter continued, "Anyway, Fury asked me to go to the East side of the city where they've had a larger amount of reported activity from this specific guy."

I groaned, "This is going to be a boring stake out where we don't get any action?"

Peter sighed.

_**He knows better than to argue with you.**_

"Ya, cause I always win." I said to myself, as I raised my chin proudly.

Peter ignored my self-conversation, "No, this has been an on-going investigation for a while that needs to have _action… _ made," Peter explained, "That's why I was asked to go check it out, you know, in case the person of interest shows up in the general area of frequent activity."

"Hmm," I said, with my hand to my chin, "You know what, I'll help you out Peter ol buddy ol pal, but listen, I need to make a few calls and reschedule some things."

_**Ha! Good one.**_

I refrained from responding to the voice as Peter sighed, "Wade, you know that I can see right through you." He chuckled, "Meet me down on 152nd and Livington Street."

As I hung up my phone I took my last bite of my last precious burrito.

"This is stupid," I stated.

Peter looked at me, "You know what? You've said that at least 20 times now."

I rolled my eyes, and head so he could tell I was unimpressed, "Well, if you would've told me to begin with that this guy's name was Radiationtrolic, I could've told you how truly stupid this was going to be – and is."

_**Sounds like some sort of weird music genre that the kids listen to.**_

"I was thinking more like a bad DJ name."

_**Ya, actually you're right. More like a bad DJ name.**_

"Wade, listen" Peter was on the edge of the tall building we were staking out at, "I didn't force you to come here, it was just a suggestion to get you out of your place since I haven't seen you in a while."

I scoffed, "Ya, the last time I did SHIELD a favor, I did _not_ get the recognition I deserved."

"That's because you left the person of interest decapitated in front of the secretary's desk" Peter said in a flat tone, not letting his eyes leave the area below us.

I threw my hands up, "Peter, beggars can't be choosers. I was asked to complete a job and I did it. Wasn't my fault they wouldn't let me past the front doors with a corpse so I had to leave it there."

Peter shook his head, "It's not that they don't appreciate your work you do, it's the way you go about it, man." He walked over to the other side of the roof and talked to me as he walked, "Besides, the guys name is Ratronic.."

_**Just as bad.**_

"I agree," I nodded, "Just as bad."

A couple hours and a couple different perspectives from different roofs later, we finally had something happen. "Down there!" Peter said. I jumped to my feet.

_**It's about time. Even I was bored.**_

"Couldn't agree more," I said, "Let's go!"

"Not-" Parker said as I leaped over the ledge. "….yet." I heard faintly. "C'mon spidey!" I yelled behind me.

We followed the targeted person into a building, and continued to stalk them.

_**My favorite part – the chase! Wait no, my favorite part is slicing the bad guy's extremities off. **_"Woah, extremities now that's a fancy word. Makes me sound all smart and geeky. Extremities**."**_** Been hanging around Parker too much**__. _"Ha," We slunk our way into the building behind the shadowed man. _**You haven't killed in a while, this is exciting!**_"Yes it is," I whispered as I slunk in the shadows and kept an eye on Peter behind me.

_**Even if it was just one measly guy, a kill is a kill and I need my fill.**__**Hey! That's catchy, you should patent that.**_ "Remind me later." _**Why do I always have the best ideas at the worst times?**_

Peter grabbed my shoulder and pointed to the other side of the room that we had followed the man into. I trusted him since he most likely had his spidey senses telling him what to do. _**Pretty sure that's not how they work.**_Whatever, I didn't really care. I didn't let my eyes leave my prey before we turned around a corner to watch him press on a button beside a door. The door slid open and there was another man inside, they nodded at each other and the man who was in before took out a card and swiped it inside, as the doors closed.

"An elevator." Peter whispered, we headed for the door and at the last few steps I sprinted and pressed the call button, "HA!" I said, "Beat you to it."

Peter just shook his head. "Please refrain from decapitating anyone who doesn't _need _to be decapitated." He said quietly.

We waited a couple minutes until the doors slid open I reached to my knife at my waist and without unlocking eyes with Peter walked into the elevator. But before I could jab my blade into the man's jugular, Parker had already webbed him to the back wall. _**Ok, that time, it was for sure his spidey sense being put to use there**__._

He webbed my hand that had the blade in it and pushed me to the side, "Knock it off!" I began to cut away the web with my other blade and free hand, "How do you even know he's not a regular Samaritan?" Peter asked. "I thought you were the smart one," I said, "The other guy who met our suspect in here seemed normal, too, but it's a big charade!"

"How can you be so -" Peter began, but before he could finish I already reached in and out of the guys pockets and showed Parker the card and the pager I retrieved, "See," I held the card out, "to swipe," then the pager, "to warn."

Peter looked at the elevator buttons which ranged from floors 1 to 24. Number one was already lit up, before he could ask questions, I swiped the card and none of the buttons lit up, but instead we went downwards. I pressed the button on the pager and it began to beep. Peter nearly jumped out of his suit, "What the hell, Wade!"

"What?" I asked, crushing the pager beneath me.

"Is there a reason you ruined our element surprise?" Peter began, "We could've just marched in here in that case!"

"Meh," I shrugged my shoulders, "C'mon, Pete, this is nothing serious, we had this before we started, the least we deserve is a bit of a fight!"

Peter hit his head against the wall, "Nothing is ever simple with you."

_**No, cause that would be boring, and no one cares about boring things.**_

"Exactly!"

The elevator stopped as we hit the bottom, and the doors opened. I already had my dual guns out, but there were only half a dozen men, so I switched to my blades. Between the strings of Parker's web and my blades, these guys didn't stand a chance.

_**How therapeutic, almost forgot what it felt like to slice.**_Peter and I took a brief look around the dark, damp room we were in, couldn't find anything and moved into the next one. Just as we entered the next room, we heard a noise in another further down. This one was much larger. I held my katanas out and ran towards the light gleaming from the far side of the room.

I recognized the man we followed into the building, "Stop there!" I heard Peter say. _**Can't tell if he's talking to, us or the guy**__. _"Never stopped me anyway," I said, lunging towards him. I slipped my katanas away and practiced my upper cut on him instead.

He fell to the ground, just in time for Peter to step in and take him away from me.

_**Damn, I was just starting to have fun.**_

"Left him alive for you. Happy?"

"Thanks." Peter said, webbing the unconscious man to a nearby beam. "There's no one else in here?"

"Guess not," I glanced over to the wall with a bunch of tech-y, computer-y shit and didn't stop my glance. _**Boring.**_"Parker, there's a bunch of stuff over there you should check out," then, I noticed a door on the back wall, with some light coming out around its boarder. _**Oooh maybe more people to kill**__! "_Or a burrito stall!" _**Probably not.**_"Awww." I pouted.

"Is food all you think about?" Peter said, walking towards the tech set up.

"No, I think about other stuff too," I said walking towards the door, "Like when the last time I sharpened my blades was, and when the last time I decapitated someone was, and!.." I threw my hands in the air and looked above, shouting in a tragic tone, "Where are all of the sour patch parents?!" I relaxed my shoulders again and lowered my tone, "Or when the last time I ate a chimi-oh wait not tha-" at that moment I had opened the door and froze. No one was in there, but there was a foul stench that was overwhelming.

"Peter," I said, "Don't come over here." He's got a really weak stomach and even this was raunchy to me. _**Which means Peter would definitely puke.**_"Ha!" I chuckled, "Maybe on second thought I could use a laugh."

I couldn't hear whether or not Peter said anything back, since my eye was caught by something terrifying. It looked like a nightmare laundry shoot in the wall. It was a big metal shoot that was covered in blood and was radiating with heat. "Gnarly."_**If something grosses you out, it's gotta be bad. **_"Ya, I think we got it." Once I tore my stare from the sight of the bloody disposal shoot, I looked at a table in the middle of the room and saw a body with a buncha different chords sticking out of it.

_**Is this some kind of **__- _"Please don't say it." I begged the voice in my head. _**Experiment? **_"God fucking damn it of course it is," I called for Peter "I found someone in here but I can't make out if they're OK._" _My head was spinning a bit.

He came up behind me and coughed. "Don't look to your right" I warned, as he immediately looked to his right. "Oh, shit." He said trying to hide a gag, but I saw him.

_**You warned him.**_

"I know I did. I warned you." I said, leaning on the nearby wall.

Peter ran up to the table and said aloud to me, "Alive, but the pulse is weak." He threw a nearby piece of fabric over the body picked it up, then we walked out of the room. "We have to drop her at the hospital."

I looked at the lifeless body in his arms and noticed it _was_ a girl, which was hard to tell since she was bald and lifeless. Her eyes were basically black and entirely sunken into her skull, and I finally looked to Peter, "A hospital? It's a lost cause Peter." I shook my head.

"She has a pulse, that's good enough for me," Peter picked up his speed, "It just gives me a peace of mind rather than just turning around and walking away, OK?" I didn't argue, Peter was always going out of the way for people anyways regardless of what I argued. We were on our way to the hospital when all of a sudden I noticed that Peter landed on a nearby rooftop, and I made my way to him. I looked down at the body he had put down, "What?" I asked.

"She gasped, when we were moving, she gasped for air." Peter didn't look away from her, I looked at the filthy fabric covering her body, "Let's go man, we can-"

_**Woah what is THAT?**_

"What's what?" Then, I noticed her hands glowing, Peter grabbed them and faced them upwards towards us. There was a perfect, glowing circle in each palm. Peter hardly looked at me before leaping up, her body in his arms and headed the opposite direction.

"Woah, Parker, where are you going? The hospital's that way." I stuck out a thumb over my shoulder in the direction.

"She doesn't need a hospital" Peter said to me, "She needs SHIELD."

* * *

><p>I'm a new comic and an even newer Deadpool fan, just learning lots of new things. So, thanks for reading and when you give a review please tell me a favorite fact or just a general fact about Deadpool, SHIELD, or whatever you fancy. Cheers!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Deadpool or MARVEL or anything that I talk about in this fanfiction other than the girl that Peter and Wade found, I guess I own her... speaking of her POV Shift for a little bit! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Distant echoes and my head ache was all I could hear. Have you ever felt pain so bad that you could hear it? I sure hope not, because the pain that was happening throughout my whole body had me in a state that I wouldn't wish upon anyone. Once in a while it would leave briefly, and then return in a pulse through my body. I tried so hard to open my eyes, I think I managed a couple times but my vision was very poor, it was nothing worth remembering.<p>

All of a sudden the pain left completely. Instead of dark and blurry images, I saw light colors. The colours were calming. Well, maybe the colors, but maybe also the relief of pain. As the colors faded more and more, I began to see only white. Instead of silence, my ears rang quietly. I was pretty sure that people say never to go towards the light, but I wasn't really aware of what I was doing.

Just then, my peace began to fade as the ringing in my head got louder. It got so loud, and at its loudest it suddenly stopped. I heard a large gasp, which took me a few seconds to clue in it was myself as I felt my lungs expand with what definitely felt like the largest amount of air I've ever held in my lungs.

Everything hit at once, the pain returned, not as bad as the first little while. My body was hot with pain; I shot up from where I was laying down.

I took this moment to breathe in a quick few times before I could feel myself being pushed back again.

Eventually, I could actually open my eyes and make some sense out of where I was, I managed to gather the energy to lift myself to sit up again. Then, I clued in that I was definitely in a hospital, so I groaned. Someone said something, but I couldn't make much of it. Finally, I put together some words. "Waaahshhh.." Ok, never mind. I laid back down, this time I wasn't pushed but instead I just fell back to the bed beneath me.

I kept wondering how long I'd been like this, I was so disoriented, has this whole thing lasted 5 minutes? 5 hours? 5 days? I couldn't tell.

At some point, I opened my eyes again. Not trying to rush, I let them adjust, it was darker and there wasn't a blaring light above me anymore. I moaned, and then managed to croak out a "Hello?"

"Hi!" A warm voice said, a little too loud. I covered my ears because even silence was too loud right now, let alone an actual sound. I tried to adjust my eyes towards the voice.

"I'm Peter," he said, softer this time, "Me and my friend Wade found you while we were looking for something else."

My eyes finally adjusted to his face, "Oh" I tried to remember anything but nothing came to mind right away, "Was I in an accident?"

Peter's face looked concerned and uncertain, "Yes, sort of... What's your last recollection?"

I closed my eyes and let my lips form a small smile, "I remember my birthday…" "Oh, yea?" Peter said, leaning closer, "You remember what day you were born?

I opened my eyes again to look at him, and glared a tiny bit, mostly to focus my eyes a bit better, but also to make him realize that I wasn't an idiot, "Yes," I suddenly felt much better, sitting up, "March 23rd, today, or, yesterday? Depending on how long I've been here." I took a deep breath, and then it hit me, "Driving home from work. I worked and then – oh God, I was in a car accident?" I felt a panic, and my eyes got suddenly hot as I felt a lump in my throat. I had a sense of time suddenly, I knew I had been working yesterday and driving home.

Peter grabbed my shoulder, "This is all going to be very overwhelming for you, but you've been out for about a month."

Ok maybe my sense of time was off. I couldn't really comprehend anything so I just starred, and before I could piece together a single word Peter continued, "You were found at a very graphic scene, and it looks like someone was testing some things on not just you, but many others. We're not sure how much further they would've gotten if we hadn't got there, but you were barely alive when we found you. Just remember that what's important is that you're safe, and you're here for us to help you."

My vision wasn't great anymore, since I had tears flooding out in a constant stream. I couldn't say much, except for sob, if you call that saying anything at all.

I kept my eyes closed because I didn't feel like looking at Peter anymore. I grabbed onto my head and realized it was wrapped up, I opened my eyes and wiped them so I could make out a sight of my hands, but they were bandaged too. I lifted the blanket and lifted my gown to look at my body. The bruises and odd scratches made my stomach hurt Sent from my iPhone didn't even realize that I had been crying as much as I had, I became extremely overwhelmed, "What happened to me?"

* * *

><p>"Wade," Peter called out to me, but I continued to stare through the glass at the woman laying on the bed with my arms crossed. Hospitals make me uncomfortable. I turned my head and saw Peter finishing up a conversation with one of the doctors, as he began walking towards me.<p>

"She's staying in the rehabilitation centre for a while and then they're just going to go from there." Peter explained to me. I kept my arms crossed over my chest and just nodded. In the months time she had been in the intense care facility of the SHIELD tower hospital unit, I had only seen her when Peter and I first brought her here the night we found her, and then right now because Peter convinced me to stop by. "They're going to continue running tests, but as long as she's in SHEILD's hands, all she has to do is heal." Peter continued, walking away. I took a moment to stare at her through the glass one more time. _**Some of the worst wounds are the kind that don't heal. **_"That's deep, but you got that right." I looked back to Peter, "Have anything interesting for us to tackle?"

He nodded, "Let's go upstairs and I'll debrief you a bit on something I'm going out for tonight. It's likely to take longer than just one night though.. are you in for something longer than a one night stand?" Peter teased, as we started walking away.

"One night stands are kind of my expertise... but for you, Petey," I threw my arm around him, "I'm willing to commit more, but don't expect me to put out right away!" I joked, but in reality, I was just trying to get the image of that woman lying in that hospital bed out of my head.

_**2 Months Later**_

Since the night we found her a few short months ago, time had flown by faster than usual. I found myself keeping busy with, and sometimes even without, Peter. I had taken on more missions and assignments with SHIELD in the past two months time than I was used to taking all together. Many nights I was left sleepless, just picturing her in Parker's arms and I sorta felt uncomfortable ever since.

Nothing out of a usual day of me laying on my couch and stuffing my face with my favorite selection of food, when my cell phone rang. I yanked it out of my suit, "Hellooo?"

"Wade, get to the tower ASAP, Fury wants you in his office."

I groaned as I hung up the phone and made my way to the SHIELD tower. When I got there, I made my way up to Fury's office.

"Nick!" I said, throwing my arms out, "How nice of you to beckon for me."

The look on his face was less than impressed, "Just try and listen, Wade." Peter was standing on the other side of the room. "OK, if this is about that guy I accidently killed last week..." I began, and Fury (rudely) interrupted me, "I have a contract job for you."

_**What does he mean by that?**_

"Ya, Whaddya mean by that?" I asked.

"This is a more long-term proposition rather than a one-shot type of mission." Fury explained, "I need you to take care of a member in training and show them what an average day of crime fighting as a mutate is like."

I shook my head, "N-n-no,no,no. Noooo. Do I look like a babysitter?"

Fury sighed and held his head in his hands, "Listen, I asked Parker initially, but he's busy with bigger things at the moment, this assignment will last at least a few weeks, and Parker is too busy to take it all on himself. He, somehow, convinced me that you'd be a satisfactory fit."

I looked over at Peter, "Oh! Thanks, man for the referral for the babysitting job. I owe you one." I rolled my head away from him, "Man you guys have got some nerve asking me to do something so stupid."

"Listen," Fury began, "This job will pay better than what you're currently making with us, and it won't be difficult for you. All you have to do is bring her around with you on the missions you take on and show her the basics."

"Wait," I started, showing him a palm, "This is a lady we're talkin' about?"

_**Jackpot!**_

"Yes, she's female, Wade, can you handle being a grown up and being around a woman?" Fury asked, sarcastically, raising an eyebrow and tossing some papers around on his desk.

"Yes, Fury, I can handle being a grown up and being around a woman." I responded back in the same tone he used to talk to me in.

"In any case, she's been rather quiet but she's come a long way. She has agreed she's ready to move out and face the world again." And then it hit me all at fucking once.

_**It's her.**_

"It is?" I asked. Then I reworded my question so Fury and Parker made sense of it, "She's the one?"

Fury just shook his head and looked at me like I was a retarded sea cucumber. I looked at Peter, "Is it the girl we found that night?"

"Yes," Peter nodded, "Fury's right. She's _has _come a long way, actually. She just needs some guidance."

"And what makes you think I'm capable of guidance?" I asked.

_**You can't even guide your piss into the toilet properly!**_

Fury slammed his hand on his desk, "God damn it, Wilson! I knew I shouldn't've listened to Parker! I told him there was no way you were cut for this. He convinced me otherwise, and I thought, hey, what the hell. The guy's been showing up here more, taking on more of a workload. Hell, Parker had me believe you were showing some real initiative, but here you are to move me right and Parker wrong. You're **useless!**"

I looked over at Peter, and he had that upset puppy dog look he gets in his eyes. I couldn't help but to notice that he _had _been hinting at me lately how "great of a job" I had been doing, but I mostly just ignored him and didn't give into his sappy bromance shit. Now it was all making sense though, he must've been trying to encourage me before he dumped this job on me.

_"_Fine," I said, "I'll do it. It's only a few weeks, right? So what, I'll pick her up here every time we tackle something?" "No," Said Fury, "She requested to get out of the dormitory here in the training facility and be placed outside of the SHIELD tower and out somewhere in the city." Fury walked towards me with a small stack of papers in hand, "She's staying at your place for the time being, it's not safe for her to be on her own and it's not practical to put her in a place by herself anyway. Sign these."

I nodded my head as he handed me the papers, "Great, so not only do I have to babysit but I also have to share my humble bachelor abode now. I did not sign up for this." I said as I signed up for this.

Fury snatched the papers from my hand when I was done and placed them on his desk again. His desk phone rang as he picked it up, "Hello? Yes, send her up."

"Right now?" I asked, "This is all happening right now?" "Yes, why do you think I called you in so urgently." Fury said. I shrugged, and before I knew it the glass doors behind me opened up and I looked at her. She wasn't bald anymore, and she didn't look dead, which was a bonus. She looked at the three of us with her big round eyes and gave us each a polite smile.

"Hi," I said and I noticed her glance shifted to me, "I'm Deadpool, but you can call me Wade, or babe, or whatever you like for that matter." I reached my hand out, in which she reached back and grabbed mine very lightly, with her fingertips only. I noticed her palms were covered by black leather gloves, and I remembered what Peter and I had seen the night we found her and the moment Peter made the call to bring her to SHIELD.

She smiled back at me and gave me a, "Hi." She turned her head to Parker, "Hi, Peter."

"Hi. You'll be in good hands with him. Keep in mind, Wade's often referred to as the merc with a mouth..." Peter began to explain.

_**Here goes Peter, putting in a good word for ya.**_

"Take everything he says as a grain of salt," Fury said, cutting Parker off.

_**Or not...**_

Fury was standing at his desk and throwing a pile of papers around as he normally does. "I want you reporting to the training facility and logging your hours and documenting your experience once a week," Fury continued looking at her, she just nodded, "And if he gives you any problems, document those, too." Fury looked up at me with those eyes he gives me almost all the time.

"Pffffft," I said, waving out a hand, "It'll be fiiiine."

_**Pretty confident for someone who doesn't even have their babysitting license...**_

"She's a woman, not a baby." I said. The three of them just stared at me as Fury continued to talk anyway.

"There's a package waiting for you downstairs with some items that will come in good use to you. Blanket, toothbrush, spare clothing, just the basics. An allowance will be given to you as training pay so you can pay for food and other expenses you may come across," He said, walking over to her, putting a hand on a shoulder, "You've really come a long way since you were first brought here. Let us know if you have any questions or need any help with your adjustment."

He looked at her in the eye when he talked to her, he took a cell phone out of his pocket and handed it to her, "If you need anything call Peter or the training facility." She nodded, and gave a simple, "Thank you, sir."

"See?" Fury said, pointing a hand to her, "She already gets it and she's been officially working for less than 5 minutes. You still don't get it and you've been here for far too long to still be getting away with being so senseless." I just shook my head, and he continued as he looked at her, "He's on minimal and less serious missions than Parker, so this may be the better call anyway, putting you with him.."

_**Excuse me...**_

"HEY! Excuseee me!" I yelled, "I'm busy with many _serious _and _life threatening _jobs, too ya know! Don't dumb me down man!"

"In comparison to, say, Parker here, you're in much less of a threat than he is." Fury stated. _**Not entirely untrue.**_"You're suppose to be on my side." I said to the voice in my head. Fury sighed, "He talks to himself but other than that he's harmless." She nodded and gave a half-hearted smile.

"Shall we go?" I asked, hooking my arm out for her to hook around. "Sure" She said, with an awkward glance she walked past me out the door. I looked back at Parker and Fury, pointing towards the door she just exited out of, "Pffft, women these days!"

"Hey, Wade" Peter said. I continued to walk backwards slowly towards the door, "What?"

He looked at me, "What!" I said louder, "Spit it out, Spidey." He smirked and said, "If you need anything just call me." I nodded, "Thanks." But I know Peter, and that wasn't what all he had intended to say... but I kept walking anyways because I didn't have time for his hard to get shit.

The drive home was quiet, other than myself of course. When we got to my place, she sat on the far end of my couch, closest to the window of my apartment. _**God this is awkward**__. _"Yes it is." She turned her head to me, "What?" She asked. _**You're freaking her out. **_"I know." She raised an eyebrow at me, "You know... what?" I crossed my arms, "No... **you** know what? We should get some grub, it's food time that's what!" I said, trying to make some sense, and I guess it worked because she nodded and put a book she had in her hands down, "You're right, we should, I'm pretty hungry." "Great!" I said, "I know this great Mexican food stand just down the road a bit." "Ok," She said, still sitting in her spot with the book still in her hands, we starred at each other for a moment. "I'll be back in a flash." I finally said as I went out the front door.

You know, normally I'm not the kinda guy who let's this shit get to him, but there was something about her, seeing her the night Parker and I found her and then again now, made my stomach feel like it was empty._**No that's just because you're hungry. **_OK well, whatever. Either way, this whole situation with her left me feeling weird and a bit uneasy.

When I got back to my place, I threw the bags of food on the counter of the kitchen counter, "I have to admit, I ate 2 chimichangas on the way back here, but I promise I left yo-" I looked over to where she was sitting before on my couch and she wasn't there anymore.

_**You lost her! **_

I pushed open my bedroom door, looked at the patio, and right as I walked towards the bathroom and put my hand on the door knob, she opened it and jumped when she saw me. "Shit!" She said. "Sorry," I said putting my hands out, "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare the shit outta you." Her hands where on her chest and she closed her eyes as she smiled and let out a sigh, "It's fine, no worries." She walked past me back to her spot on the couch.

"Uh, dinner's ready." I said, pointing at the counter. "Oh!" She stood back up, "I almost forgot." She walked up to the counter and I handed her some fast food gold. "Prepare to experience something life changing." I said. She nodded, "I'm ready for it." She grabbed her chimichanga and sat back on the couch. I turned the TV on and sat down with part deux of my dinner. My attention was glued at the show I was watching, when I noticed her get up and walk to the kitchen. As she walked by on her way back to her acclaimed spot on the couch, she said, "Thanks for dinner." I nodded, "Hey, no problem, they're amazing, right?" She nodded and looked at me at her opposite end of the couch, "Yea, it was pretty good." Before I knew it I had spent a whole hour starring at the TV again, and when the show was finally over I looked over to find her leaning on the arm of the couch curled up with her eyes closed.

I grabbed a spare blanket from my storage closet and put it over top of her then made my way to my bedroom to hit the sack. It was late night when my cell phone woke me up. I walked out to the living room. She was still laying in her spot, only this time her legs were stretched across the whole couch. She must've woke up after I left because I noticed she wasn't in jeans anymore.

_**Why were you checking out what she was wearing?**_

"I didn't say that I checked out what she was wearing, it was just something I noticed."

_**Sure...**_

My voice must've woke her up, cause I noticed her shift in her spot and turn to face me.

"Hey," I said, "We've got work to do. Wake up." She sat up and squinted up to me, "Ok" She said in a groggy voice. She yawned, stretched, and made her way into the washroom. A few short minutes later she came out. "Ready." She said. "K." I said, opening the window that lead to the fire escape. "Let's go," I said, hoisting myself up the fire escape stairs to the next floor, "Wait!" She said, leaning out the window and looking up to me, "What are you doing?" I stopped, looking down at her, "We're jumping roofs. Much quicker." She looked up at me with a very unimpressed look, "Are you joking?" "No," I said, climbing up more. "C'mon already." "Why can't we take a vehicle like normal people?" She yelled up at me. "Do I look normal to you?" I said back to her, still working my way up. Instead of pulling herself up and climbing the fire escape like myself, she walked up the fire escape stairs to the roof like a true noob.

_**Don't be so harsh. It's obviously her first time doing this.**_

"Oh right," I said, reaching the top and walking across the flat roof, "I guess she's a virgin."

"What?" She said, walking onto the roof from the fire escape.

"Oh I just said that you've never done this before."

She raised an eyebrow to me and walked to the front side of the building.

"So basically, all you have to do it sprint at your fastest, and push off on the very farthest off the edges you can get," I began explaining, looking to the side of the building of where we were going to be jumping to the next roof, "My trick is to picture a big, record breaking chimichanga on the other roof, but you can come up with your own motivator, I suppose."

I turned to see her just starring down, on the very ledge. I just continued, "I'll take you on the roofs that are closer together than others. We don't have to go far." I said as I jumped to the roof next to me. She starred at me from the spot she had been starring on my apartment roof and eventually ran and made her way to the roof I was standing on. I clapped, "See! You'll be fine. It's also easier if you keep it going." I continued to jump roof to roof making sure I heard her landings echoing behind me. Suddenly, I stopped because I heard voices below us in the alley between the roof I was standing on and the one across. I basically had to force her to stop, I'm not sure if she saw me because she had the momentum going to make the next jump had I not stuck my arm out to stop her.

My arm jabbed into her ribs, she bent around my arm and I saw her eyes widen as I'm sure she was about to yell at me and give me shit, but I put my hand to her mouth. "Shh!" I pointed down to the alley and she looked down below us. She stepped back a bit. I made sure she was paying attention as I explained, "Listen, these guys are armed and dangerous. I get sent on the tasks because the only difference between me and you is that to you, those guys are armed and dangerous, but to me they're armed and I'm dangerous." She starred at me blankly. I sighed, "Listen, all I'm saying is I'm an assassin. Whatever they try or threaten to do to me, I'm going to do tenfold to them." I said, sort of preparing her for what might happen.

_**Might happen?..**_

"OK, _will_ happen" I clarified to myself.

"Okayyy..." She said, in an uneasy way, still looking down in the alleyway and ignoring my out of place comment. "You stay up here and observe." I jumped down to the top of a dumpster no more than 15 feet down. The sound of my landing shocked the 3 men as they turned toward me, "Hey, did you guys by chance rob a bank on 115th about 34 minutes ago?" Instead of just politely answering my question, two of them drew knives and the one pulled out a gun. _**This is why I have to kill people**__. _"You asked for it." I said as I pounced at the one with the gun and managed to squeeze the gun out of his hand while simultaneously kicking the guy in the shin beside him. The third guy came behind me and attempted to stab me but before he could I had grabbed his wrist and turned the knife towards him and forced it into his chest instead.

I guess I hadn't thought of _why _these guys were in this alley, because I didn't notice a doorway right beside us. About half a dozen more men came out. I pulled my katanas out and did what I do best: slice with my blades. I jumped towards the first man that ran towards me and leaped onto his chest. I felt his ribs crack under my feet as I flipped backward in the air and slipped out a katana to slice the heads off the two behind me. The bodies hit the ground as I landed on my feet. I quickly noticed a thud on the dumpster. I turned towards it and saw her run down and kick a guy right in the face as she jumped to the ground. She was going to a punch another guy when I quickly made my way to her and sliced the guys head off while with my other hand grabbing her fist in mid air. I pushed her back towards the dumpster as I turned and continued to slice with my blades.

Good thing she came down when there was only the few left. I was sure she had knocked that one guy out with that kick she did. I turned around to her, "Are you crazy? I told you to watch and wait, you could've been-" Right then I had felt something that I hadn't in a while, but it was still familiar enough.

_**Ouch.**_

First I looked down at my abdomen to see a large blade sticking out, and without thinking much I took my arm and swung it backwards with katana in hand, decapitating the son of a bitch behind me. _**Thought you were sure that she knocked that guy out with her kick. **_"Guess I wasn't so sure." I said aloud as I watched his head fly and his body drop. I reached to my lower back and pulled out the long blade, which by the way, was not nearly as nice as my beauties. I dropped my katanas and turned around as I felt the blood gush from my wound. I only got a little light headed and I turned around. I almost forgot about her until I felt something on my stomach. Just as quickly as the blood began to gush, I had felt her hands held the middle of my stomach. She was looking at me in shock. I grabbed her wrists as they rested on the centre of my abdomen, and before I could say anything she spoke first, and I could feel the blood still gushing out of the wound to the same beat that my heart was pumping.

_**That's not embarrassing. Way to freak her out on the first date.**_

"Deadpool-" Her voice was shaky when she said my name. Then the door behind us opened and before I could see the person I heard gun shots, and just as quickly felt them go through my right shoulder. I pushed her back so she hit the dumpster and fell to the ground, leaned down to grab my katanas, and turned around and dealt with the fucker appropriately. (By appropriately I mean that I used both of my blades and went bananas) I opened the door and looked in, not seeing anyone else, I did see a table with all of the cash laying on it. I turned to check on her but she was already right behind me. She looked at the 3 bullet wounds my right shoulder, then at my stomach, then at my face. "Deadpool." She tried again, in a calmer manner, "Are you ok?" "I didn't mean to push you so hard but I didn't want you to get shot in the pretty little face." I starred at the fine spatter of blood on her face, and turned into the room and scouted around. I looked around to be sure there wasn't any more possible pains in my ass.

_**Or abdomen.**_

_"_Or shoulder."

When I walked back out she had just hung up her phone. "I called the police, they'll be here shortly to grab the cash." She looked at my stomach again, probably noticing it wasn't gushing any more. "K," I said, walking out of the alley way and finding another with a fire escape for us to climb up. I ran up to the wall, and pushed myself off the wall up to the fire escape and pulled the ladder down for her to climb up. The run home was silent, other than the echoes of her jumping behind me and the distant sound of sirens once inna while.

When we got back to my place I crawled in through the fire escape window into my living room and immediately headed to the shower. I tore my suit off and stood in the hot water and felt the filth wash away as I started to feel like myself again. I looked at the 3 bullet wounds at my right shoulder and they seemed almost completely healed. As I finished up, I threw my towel around me and slipped my mask back on to head to get to my bedroom. When I came back out after I slipped on a clean suit, I looked to find her sitting on the couch in her spot. "Uh, the bathroom's all yours, there's clean towels and whatnot in the closet in there." She was looking out the window, but when she heard my voice she looked over to me and stood up, "Oh, awesome, ok." She made her way across the living room, and instead of walking to my bedroom and ending the night like that, my feet stayed glued to the same spot.

When she walked past me, I grabbed her one wrist, gently, then when she looked at me, I took the opportunity to grab the other one and turn her to face me. She looked up at me, her stare was unimpressed but I wasn't looking at her face, I was looking at her hands. She had fingerless gloves on, but I hadn't noticed them anymore since they were so soaked with the blood from my stomach. I shook her wrists as I held them, "My blood is on your hands." She didn't drop that unimpressed look but instead continued to stare at me in the eyes, "I know." I let go of her wrists but neither of us moved, "And your face," I noted. "I know that, too." She starred at me like she could actually see my eyes, "Do you wear that suit and mask all the time?" She asked out of nowhere, "Yep," I said without hesitation. "Why?" She asked back. "Trust me, if you knew how much it costs to make a suit like this, you'd wear it all the time too." Then, she held her hands back up to my stomach and starred at where I had been stabbed through. She looked at her stained red hands against my suit, "I have this healing factor," I said. She looked up at me, hands still in the same spot on my abs, "I put that together not long after you were impaled one second, shot the next, and still managed to make it back here without breaking much of a sweat."

I didn't want to say anything in case she continued to talk, and she did, "You know," Her stare was her stained hands that were flat palmed on my stomach, they blended in perfect with my suit, I didn't even notice she was still wearing her gloves. She lifted her hands off, "I can't help but to notice that there's no rip on your abdomen…" She moved her head and stare up at my right shoulder, "or holes in your shoulder." She kept head starring at my shoulder but shifted her stare to my eyes, "You always wear that suit." "Yes," I treated that statement like it was a question because I'm sure that it was.

She walked towards the bathroom, and stopped at the door way and turned back at me, starring at the ground she said, "You claim to wear it all the time because it was 'expensive to make'.." She looked back up to me, "But I don't see any rips or tears in your suit where you were injured, which means you're either an excellent tailor, or you own more than one suit."

I just gave my head a shake and threw my arms out, "I'm excellent at everything, sweetheart." In the past 5 minutes she had said more words to me than she had in the past day of her being around me. "They can't be that expensive if you have multiples, which means you're hiding something." She turned around and began closing the bathroom door, but I quickly made my way to the door and stopped it from closing with my arm. I opened the door, and she, wide eyed, starred at me. "Look at you all bold over here. Accusing me of hiding something when you haven't even told me your name."

"Well you never asked," She said, raising a shoulder and batting her eyes, "I _asked _why you always wear your suit, and you gave me an answer covered in bullshit."I tossed my hands in the air, "Why does it matter to you about my suit?" "Why does it matter about my name then?" She feebly argued. I couldn't help but to laugh, "Becausssse..." I started to step back, "Full body suits are not an average thing, and everyone has a name. Hell, even certain objects do, like Axel and Rose here." I said pointing to my twin katanas that were attached to my back, "Knowing people's name is just normal." She rolled her eyes, "Do I look normal to you?" She said in a mocking (and by the way, rude) tone, then shut the door in my face.

I was pretty pissed that she had the nerve to be so sassy and give me attitude after I just took her for her first real on-the-field experience. (I don't just take everyone roof jumping their first time, you know…) But I got over it and made it to my bed instead, and past out.

Until I woke up from a dead sleep with a bad feeling, and it wasn't something I ate.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. If you leave a review please give me an interesting or favorite fact or quote from the Deadpool series if you've got one in mind!<p> 


End file.
